


Night Moves

by BuffyRowan



Series: Silver Bullets in the Jukebox [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Multi, it's not the years it's the milage, songfic without song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We weren't searching for some pie in the sky summit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> set just after "Reckoner", which puts it chronologically before "Turn the Page", but this was the order the stories came to me, so that's the order I'm putting them in.

They'd stayed for Ray's funeral. The team may not have been particularly welcome, but they'd been given respect in return for the respect they shown. The wake after was held at Ray's bar, and the alcohol had poured freely along with the stories. Dave was telling Hotch and Reid to head back to the hotel without him when the woman approached him. She put a couple of quarters into Reid's hand like he was her little brother, "Play D17 for me, kid." She didn't look away from Dave as she spoke, turning to tow him to the bar's tiny dance floor. "One dance for Ray and that magic summer, eh, Davey?"

As the first strummed chords of the song started playing, Dave recognized her. Theresa DeLuca had aged well, her masses of curly hair still inky black, her lithe curves ripened into a mature body that spoke of kids and work and exercise. She'd been a live wire, always talking 90 miles an hour, cracking her gum and laughing at life. They'd been the three musketeers, if one was in trouble, the other two weren't far behind. And that summer when they were sixteen, they'd courted trouble. Any chance they could find, they were playing the new game they'd discovered: sex. Him and her, her and Ray, him and Ray, all three at once, they didn't care. Like the song said, just young and restless and bored. 

Back then she'd smelled like apple blossom, fresh cut grass, and JuicyFruit. Ray always smelled like cigarettes and beer from helping his dad in the bar, and Dave had never been able to decide which he liked more. When he'd seen Ray this last time, he'd smelled like expensive whiskey and fine cigars, and in his arms now Theresa smelled like apple pie. Things had changed, they'd gone their own ways, but what hadn't changed was that they were friends who'd shared those magical days of exploration together.

And now Ray was gone. Dave held Theresa closer as they swayed together those last slow bars of the song, as it sang about the autumn coming. He kept his eyes closed, not needing to see the hint of white in her hair, the same as he saw in his beard, the first hints of the winter closing in.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know, the title of the series is from the lyrics of a Meatloaf song, but all the stories tie back to songs by Bob Seeger and the Silver Bullet Band. It was the best I could come up with :)


End file.
